Comfort
by Gleek4
Summary: One-Shot. After shooting an emotional scene, Chris' past bubbles to his surface, and Cory comforts him the best way he knows how.


Spoilers: Theatricality  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Cory/Chris  
>Summary: After shooting scenes that bring Chris back to the past, Cory comforts him the best way he knows how.<br>Warning: If you don't like RPF or slash, don't read.

* * *

><p>Chris allowed Max to shove him against the lockers of McKinley High School, and he thought back to how at such a young age, he was slammed against the lockers of his own local school. Instead of breaking down, Chris stepped into his character and shouted back at the Karofsky.<p>

"That's a wrap, guys! Great work," Ryan called out. "Take your lunch break and come back prepared to shoot the bedroom scene, Finn and Kurt."

Cory nudged Chris's shoulder before they headed towards the trailers. It wasn't hard for Cory to see that Chris was abnormally quieter than usual considering the amount of time the two spent together offset.

Forty-five minutes later, the two actors stood in the middle of the bedroom set which was decked out in new scenery.  
>Cory ran through his lines wonderfully, and Chris allowed himself to be brought back to the past when the name 'fag' was thrown in his face. His natural tears poured easily from his eyes, and he performed with excellence, but Ryan wanted to have enough shots to have to pick from.<p>

"This faggy lamp and this faggy couch cover,"

"Hey!" Mike, who played Burt, halted Finn's attack.

"And we have our shot! Nice work today," Ryan praised the cast. Chris hurried to his trailer in hopes that no one had caught the tears that still rolled down his cheeks, but Cory, who on normal occasions walked with the younger actor to his trailer, saw the breakdown begin.

"Hey, man, want to go out for a drink later?" Mark stopped him before he could even exit the building.

"Not tonight, I'm seriously drained. Go have fun with the guys, and I'll keep Colfer company." Everyone knew that Chris being unable to drink yet was a real bummer, so it seemed like a liable excuse.

Mark nudged his shoulder with his fist, "Alright, if you insist," he laughed. "I'll catch up with you later!" Mark ran off towards Kevin who was waiting to hear if Cory was in or out. Playing his best friend on set automatically created a bond between Mark and Cory; Mark could tell that Cory was closest to Chris even though all the girls mothered the young actor.

Cory looked around to make sure no one was watching before he broke out in a run hoping that Chris hadn't left his trailer and made his way to his apartment yet. Thankfully, the light in the trailer was still lit.  
>When Chris had escaped to the comfort of his private space, he allowed himself to pity his past for a few moments, but the moments fused into minutes as he was drug through the memories.<p>

_ "Stay away from me, you fag! I don't want to be infested with your gay disease."_

_ "Yo, Lady, you're a straight as a rake, but only if that rake is very broken."_

_ "Don't they make special places for fags like you? Like anywhere but here?"_

Silent tears continued to pour as Chris rocked back and forth in a memorization of his past horrors. He neither heard Cory knock on his door not did he hear him enter.

Cory knocked on Chris' door for at least three minutes, and when he entered, he heard gasping for breath coming from the couch where Chris swayed.

Chris was buried so deep that he didn't feel that strong arms were grasping him until a comforting voice began to murmur soothing in his ear.

"Shh, Chris, they aren't here. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, and no one can hurt you when I'm here." Cory wrapped both arms around the broken boy, until the sobs quieted unto hiccups.

Feeling more than close to Chris, Cory kissed the drying tears. Chris wrapped his arms around Cory's neck in a huge. When he pulled away, Cory kissed him softly.

"It's all okay, Chris," he murmured against his lips. The young man didn't put up a fight.

In all the hurt that was crushing down on Chris, his heart squeezed, and his hands clutched to Cory's shoulders. Cory allowed himself to treat Chris to sweet tender kisses, and he was amazed at how right it felt. The two tightened their grips as

Chris allowed the other entrance into his mouth. Cory kept the pace slow and tender, and smaller man pawed at Cory's shirt until it was pulled off.

When Chris pulled back he spoke gently, "Cory, wait, think about what you are doing."

"I don't need to think about it, let me take care of you."Cory kissed the young man again, and held him close.

Chris moaned. Cory had both his hands tugged on the shirt which still cover Chris' skin until the beautiful was unleashed. Unable to hold back, Cory picked the younger man up and carried him to the same but usable. In the new available space, Cory was able to worship the lean body beneath him. Although the younger man was known for being on the heavier side when he was in high school, the body that Cory was know being able to bliss out was pale, fit, curved, and smooth.  
>Another glorious noise was emitted into the room as Cory ran his large hands over the exposed skin until Chris was whispering the other's name with lustful eyes.<p>

Cory made sure he lavished the boy in need of comfort, and he took care of him the best way he knew how. After placing kiss to the soft skin stretched over the tight stomach, he dipped his tongue in Chris naval, and he was reward with a sharp intake of air.

Distracting him with more sweet kisses on his right side, Chris hardly noticed when the button of jeans was popped open until they were being pulled off his legs.

"C- Cory, wait…" Chris was cut off when Cory pulled himself back up from his place between the actor's legs and kissed him with raw passion.

"Chris, let me take care of you," he repeated.

The young man ceased to protest, and wiggled out of his pants as Cory did the same.

Cory moaned when he was reconnected with Chris' warm mouth, and he bucked his hips into Chris. Chris was more than surprised that Cory was hard despite all the actions beforehand. Cory tugged Chris' black boy-shorts down and revealed Chris' hard erection, and Cory placed a gentle kiss to the head before sinking down causing Chris to shout in bliss.

Never before had Chris received such a gracious gift, and Cory pulled off before allowing him an orgasm.

Cory held two fingers up to Chris until Chris understood and took them in his mouth. Cory moaned at the hotness wrapped around his digits. Chris released them up a pop, and Cory slowly stretched Chris in preparation before lining himself complete with a condom and lube.

"Tell me if it hurts, babe," Cory mumbled kissing Chris deeply while thrusting in with one fluid motion. Chris had to break the kiss in order to yell out in pain and pleasure.

"Chris, Chris, does it hurt? Are you okay?" Cory swiped a drop of sweat from Chris' cheek.

"Move," he whispered against the other's lips, and Cory happily obliged starting up slow shallow thrusts before pushing in deep and long hitting Chris' prostate with ever pump. "Oh, God, Cory! Fuck…fuck," Chris mumbled senselessly.

The younger man bucked his hips up to drive Cory in deep which was rewarded with a moan and breathy gasps from each man.

Chris was quickly approaching his release, and he hadn't been touch since Cory's hot mouth, but when until he snaked a hand down between them, Cory smacked his hand away, and grasped Chris dick in his own hand.  
>After only a few quick strokes and several pumps of Cory's talented hand, Chris was pushed into the bright white light of an orgasm, and he screamed out in the pure bliss that Cory had given to him.<p>

Cory gave one more deep thrust before following with an orgasm.

The older of the two collapsed, and he rolled over to grab his discarded shirt, clean off Chris, and hold him tight in a spoon position.

"What brought that on, Cory? Not that it wasn't wonderful," Chris turned his head to look the older man in the eye.

Cory nuzzled his nose in the soft brown tresses atop his head. "Seeing you cry like that was heartbreaking. You deserve everything sweet in this world and more, and I want to give you that because I…uh…"

Chris didn't want to make Cory say anything that might be just in the spur of the moment, so he took the first step. "You're such a special person. You're everything I don't deserve, but you're everything that I want."

Cory murmured something almost silently, but Chris caught it and smile snuggled back into the warmth. 

* * *

><p>This is my first Monfer fanfiction. Please Review! :D<p> 


End file.
